1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container formed from paperboard, or the like, and, more particularly, to a container having an integral, internal partition.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,133 to Bonini et al and 3,495,757 to Pascus et al disclose rectangular bottom panels with triangular closure panels connected to the sides of a container and folded in spaced relationship to the bottom panel and in an overlapping relationship thereto. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,284,815 to Grimm and 3,371,845 to Freiman show tabs folded down from a top closure panel but these tabs do not form partitions bearing against the bottom panel, nor do they improve the stacking strength of the container.